A Friendly Fight
by Anybodys
Summary: Men will be men, and that's exactly what Jedidiah and Octavius are. Except those instances when those fights turn into something else. Slash. T just in case.


**A/N: Dedicated to Fallon for staying up and acting crazy with me.**

* * *

The sun had set only an hour before, yet Jedidiah was already far away from his diorama. He strolled along one of the many hallways, hands in his pockets and hat tipped back. Occasionally he had to swerve around, making sure he wouldn't be stepped on by the many statues and things walking around during the night. By now, though, most of them had learned to watch out for the miniatures.

He turned a corner, facing a completely deserted hallway. It was much quieter here, his heart beating softly in his ears. Going towards the end, he found a table. He started to climb up the leg, something he had become much more skilled at doing, although it took him a long amount of time still. By the time he had reached the top, it was even darker outside, stars shining brightly through the window facing him.

His mind was almost completely empty, the very few thoughts that did pass through his head disappearing after a moment. Over time, he found those thoughts had drifted back into the room where is home resided. Another miniature suddenly crossed his mind; one with soft brown eyes, dark, curly hair, and a statured posture. A smile sprawled across his face as he remembered the sound of his voice, domineering and proud. Inside, something stirred; something warm, something sweet. His smile widened, images of the miniature in his head playing out.

Suddenly he realized who he was thinking of. Jedidiah closed his eyes, turning his head. The pictures of Octavius vanished, whatever good feeling he had evaporating with it. Octavius was a something of a frenemy now; ever since the night they had gotten the tablet back, their relationship had been much more amiable, but they had their quarrels. The Roman still felt the need to expand Rome, and in Jedidiah's diorama there was always that strong sense to move west, even though they knew what they were going to hit. Secretly, very deep down, he had wondered if somehow they could combine, letting the Romans settle there and the vice versa, but the idea was always thrown away as soon as it reared its head.

"Jedidiah!"

The voice was almost silky, slicing through his thoughts. Jedidiah turned around, seeing the man he had been thinking of standing before him, a small grin on his face. "Why have you ventured so far?"

Jedidiah shrugged, turning back to the window. "Just explorin', I guess. It's quiet out here."

"Indeed." Octavius sat next to him, taking his helmet off and placing it beside him.

"What about your troops? Where do they think you are?"

Octavius tilted his head. "They do not need me at this time. Soldiers need not know what their generals are doing all the time." He looked towards Jedidiah. "I could be inquiring the same about you."

Looking down at his lap, he said, "Aw, they don't need me in there."

"You seem to be their leader."

"I guess you could say that." He lifted his head. "They're all roamin' around as well right now. They don't care what I do."

"Is there no respect?" Octavius asked.

Jedidiah looked over at him. "Of course there's respect. They jus' don't wanna' know where I am all the time."

Octavius fingers played with the plumes on his hat. "My soldiers are most disciplined."

"Are you trying to challenge me or something?" the cowboy asked.

"If that's what you want." He threw a look at Jedidiah, a mischievous look twinkling in his eyes for a moment.

"All right." Jedidiah stood up, Octavius following him. "Whatdya' what to do this time?"

"Friendly fight," Octavius suggested.

"Friendly?"

Octavius nodded once, keeping his head down. Jedidiah snorted, but threw his hat and gun onto the table. Getting into a fighting stance, the two stared at each other, eyes locked in an intense glare before Jedidiah ran towards him. Octavius was pushed back, but he quickly regained his balance before going towards Jedidiah. The cowboy tried spinning around, but Octavius had him, throwing him to the ground. Scrambling to his feet, Jedidiah launched himself at Octavius again, landing a clean punch to his jaw. Octavius shook his head, rubbing the place of the impact. "Friendly fight," he said.

Jedidiah just shrugged, punching moments later. Octavius grabbed his hand, spinning his arm and pulling Jedidiah towards him. He lost his balance and fell, but Octavius caught him, lifting him up off the ground.

"You can put me down," Jedidiah told him after being suspended in the air for a few seconds.

Octavius only grinned, managing to sling him over his shoulder. "Not funny!" Jedidiah shouted. The Roman let out a laugh, walking with him. "Put me down! You know I don't like to be manhandled!"

His laughter becoming louder, he managed to drop Jedidiah lightly on his feet. Stumbling for a moment, Jedidiah regained his posture before fixing his shirt. "Friendly fights don't entail carrying your opponent around."

"When has that ever been established?" Octavius asked.

Jedidiah sent him a cold glance. Octavius ignored it, eyes sparkling as he stepped closer to him. "Oh, Jedidiah, you are a pleasure." His hand went up to the cowboy's cheek, caressing it gently. Jedidiah looked into the Roman's eyes, seeing something of an amorous expression within them.

Suddenly any annoyment he had melted away, his mouth dry as he observed his face: his firm chin, his chiseled nose, the small cracks in his lips...

He found Octavius only within centimeters from his face, close enough where he could feel the warmth of his breath against his own skin. Without knowing what was happening, Octavius was kissing him sweetly. Jedidiah lifted a shaky hand, placing it on top of the hand Octavius had on his cheek. As Octavius felt his touch, he made the kiss more fierce, lips pressing harder onto the cowboy's. Jedidiah was now kissing back, eager to feel the man kissing him. His hand slipped down Octavius' arm, grasping his forearm.

Octavius lifted his other hand so he could encompass both sides of Jedidiah's face, kissing him fervently now. Jedidiah was forced to lean back some as Octavius grew more forceful. The beating of both of their hearts were out of control. Jedidiah felt hot, wishing he could throw off his shirt as he kissed him.

He was moaning now, pushing back against Octavius. The pleasured sounds coming from him made Octavius start making noises too. They both ached to touch each other, receive what each other had in store, feel the warmth of each other's lips all over them.

They both stopped suddenly, pulling away to look at each other. Loud, jagged breaths rang around them as they stared at each other, shock now clouding their eyes.

"Friendly fight," Octavius said again.

"Right." Jedidiah cleared his throat. "Friendly fight."

Octavius blinked, suddenly sticking out his hand. "Uh..." He seemed dazed. "N-next time."

"Right," Jedidiah said, shaking Octavius' hand.

They both left the table without a word.


End file.
